


The Island of Love?

by xxobsessedfangirlxx



Category: Franky/Robin - Fandom, Nami - Fandom, One Piece, ZoNa - Fandom, Zoro - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7187672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxobsessedfangirlxx/pseuds/xxobsessedfangirlxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The strawhats encounter an island full of mysteries.<br/>     “Nami-chan, what does the log say?” Robin asked turning back to Nami. <br/>     “Well, it is pointing into the island, but something is strange.” <br/>     “Strange?” <br/>      Nami nodded. “But I can’t pinpoint what’s wrong.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Island of Love?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if I'll continue this.. Probably will if I get more than 5 kudos or at least 1 comment xDD

It’s a normal day for the crew boarded on thousand sunny and was a perfect day to nap for the green haired swordsman. Everybody on board was engulfed with their each and own activities. Usopp is in Franky’s workshop helping him with his new invention. Robin was as usual reading her books in the library. The aroma of delicious lunch can be smelled from the kitchen as the blonde cook is preparing for lunch.   
The swordsman closed his working eye and began to drift into sleep. He just finished his morning training and is feeling sleepy after staying all night watching the calm sea. While he is beginning to relax, he could hear the faint sounds from his crewmates’ activities. The sound of the pounding hammer from Franky’s workshop, each page that Robin turns, the chopping sound from the ingredients of that shitty-cook, the sound of Chopper’s pounding of his medicines, the loud laugh of their musician and their captain who are playing together.   
There is one crewmate that he can hear quite clearer than the others. The sound of the pen against paper that the navigator draws top complete her map. He flinched. He can’t seem to concentrate on sleeping when he hears it as if she was there right beside him. It wasn’t a rare occurrence. His ears just seemed to pick up the sounds she makes clearer than the others. Of course he isn’t sure why. He isn’t planning on finding out why either. As long as she- no, everyone is alright, then he doesn’t care about it.   
Zoro focused on sleeping. He let the sounds be softer and softer as his consciousness fades, but he still kept his guard up in case something bad happens.   
“Oi you guys! The lunch is ready, hurry up and come to the dining room! Nami-swaaan, Robin-chwaaan~! I’ve prepared your lunch with my burning love~!! Please come and eat it! It’s 10x more nutritious and delicious than the foods for these scums!”   
“10x more delicious? Oi Sanji! Gimme some of that too!” Luffy said in a serious tone, as his drool flooded the floor.   
“Shut up Luffy! These are only for the beautiful ladies!” Sanji replied while trying to keep the captain away from the ladies’ foods.   
“Sanji! I’m the captain you know! The captain must eat the most delicious food!” Luffy reasoned out, and before Sanji was able to retort, the ladies came in. Sanji’s eyes transformed and became hearts. He flew over to the two ladies but stopped when he saw a certain man behind them.   
“Oi, what are you doing behind my Nami-swan! Shoo, shoo! You’ll infect Nami-san with your idiocy!” Sanji shooed Zoro away. Zoro clicked his tongue.  
“Hah?! Are you looking for a fight or what? Huh? Ero-cook?” Zoro retorted.   
“Stop that both of you!” Nami hit them both in the head. “Sanji-kun, I woke Zoro up, that’s why he was behind us. Zoro, don’t go picking fights when we’re about to eat!” Nami scolded.   
“Yeeees, Nami-swaaan!”   
“Tch.”   
“Oi you guys! I see an island up ahead!” Usopp yelled from the deck.   
“Island?! Wooh!” Luffy cheered.   
“Island?” Nami looked at her log pose.   
“What’s wrong?” Zoro asked. Nami turned to the island. “It’s true.” She mumbled, “But we shouldn’t have arrive until 3 days! This is weird!”   
“3 more days?” Asked Robin, in which Nami nodded in reply.   
“Who cares? That island looks fun!” Luffy exclaimed.   
“Nami-chan, what does the log say?” Robin asked turning back to Nami.   
“Well, it is pointing into the island, but something is strange.”   
“Strange?”   
Nami nodded. “But I can’t pinpoint what’s wrong.”   
“Are we going to stop at the island?”   
Nami sighed. “It seems so. Until I figure out what’s wrong with the log, I guess we’ll have to. We have to replenish our supplies too anyway.”   
“It’s decided then. Everyone, eat first! Food mustn’t be kept waiting!” Sanji called out. Brook, Chopper, Usopp, and Luffy came in running, with Robin, Nami, Franky, and Zoro walking behind them.   
“Sanji, what’s for lunch? Also, Kaizoku-bentou!! Don’t forget to make kaizoku-bentou!!” Luffy said cheerfully. Sanji sighed, while Luffy continued cheering Kaizoku-bentou, “Shut up already Luffy! I got it already. Just eat the octopus already!”   
Brook gulfed his food, “Oooh! Sanji-san’s takoyaki is the best!” and soon enough, he finished what’s on his plate and asked for seconds. “Sanji-san, seconds please!”   
“Me too, me too!” Chopper reached out his plate to the ship’s cook.   
“You sure are energetic today.” Robin giggled while looking at the petit doctor. He nodded, “I had to start from drying my herbs again today because Brook spilled his drink on it. I also have to search for more herbs once we arrive at the island.”   
“Then shall I lend a hand?” Robin offered.  
“That’ll be a great help.” Chopper agreed gleefully.   
“Zoro, come with me later. I’m going to need help with shopping!” Nami called out to the crew’s swordsman. He almost choked.   
“Says what? Why do I have to go shopping? Ask that stupid-cook over there.” He replied pointing to the blond cook.   
“Idiot. Sanji-kun has to go and shop for food supplies. I normally ask Robin to come with me but she’s helping Chopper. Plus Usopp is busy.”   
“Eh?” Usopp choked. I am busy? He glanced at Nami who threw him a look. “O-oh yes, I’m busy doing uh, some,” he paused. Quick think of something, or else Nami will kill you! He mentally screamed at himself. “some improvements to Nami’s perfect tact!”   
“Improvements? But you just did th-“ Before Franky could finish, Robin threw him a look.  
“Heh, it seems you just did that Usopp just did the improvements.” Zoro smirked.   
“No, what I was saying was last month’s. Today is different. It seems I suuuuper forgot.” Franky quickly responded glancing back to Robin.   
“Why not grant her request Kenshin-san?” Robin smiled at Zoro. He clicked his tongue.   
“Nami-swan, if you’re going shopping, then I can just do the restocking later, to accompany you. That idiot moss-head over there won’t understand the pleasure of going shopping with a beautiful lady like you.” Sanji threw the pirate lunch to Luffy who caught it without fail.   
Nami shook her head. “Thank you Sanji-kun, but we can’t have that. We should restock as soon as possible. Besides, I’ll only be needing help with carrying the some papers for my maps.” She looked back at Zoro, then smiled. “I’m sure Zoro can handle that much.” Her smile irritated Zoro.  
“Are you saying I can’t handle anything heavier than some papers?”  
“Well you look like you’ll sleep your ass off anywhere, you marimo-head.” Sanji retorted.   
“Hah? You wanna go at it huh?!” And their usual bickering starts again. This earned them each a punch from Nami.   
“Stop that both of you! We need to get going Zoro!” 

“Bouken, bouken!” Luffy cheered as he walked by Brook’s side down the street. The strawhats were divided into five. Franky and Usopp stayed at the Thousand Sunny, Robin and Chopper went looking for some herbs, Brook is accompanying Luffy through the town, making sure they get back on the ship on time, Sanji is alone restocking their food supplies, and Zoro is with Nami who made him carry the papers for her map.   
“Yohohoho, what a weird island that we came into.” The island was like any ordinary island that had normal villages. “Ne ossan! How much is this meat?” Luffy asked the vendor. He was wearing a big smile. “Welcome to my shop nii-chan! It must be fate that brought you here!” Again. Brook thought.  
“No, not really, how much is the meat? Is that delicious?” Luffy asked drooling. The vendor laughed.  
“Luffy-san, we only have 100 beli left.” Brook reminded.  
“Eeeeh?! Ossan, how much is the meat?”   
“Hyahyahyahya! How many do you want nii-chan?”  
“I want ten of them!”   
“Luffy-san, we don’t have money..”  
“Oh right! Ne ossan, how much is it?” The vendor once again laughed. “If 100 beli is all you have then it’s more than enough! That’s what fate has decided! Hyahyahyahya!” That word again. Something is weird afterall! Brook thought.   
“Eeh? Is that alright? Arigatou ossan!”   
“Hyahyahyahyahya!”   
“Umm, excuse me but can I ask a question?”  
“Hyahyahyahya! Let’s see if fate will allow me to answer your question? What is it talking-skeleton?”   
“I’ve noticed that everyone seems to be using the word ‘fate’ a lot. Does this have anything to do with the island?” Brook asked. And once again, the vendor laughed. 

“The island of fate?” Nami asked. Zoro was also listening quite intently to what the stranger has to say.   
“Indeed. This island does not appear in maps. Only those whom fate has chosen does it appear to!” The woman appeared to be in her late 80’s. However her hair was covered with a dark purple cape that reached up to the ground. For an old lady, she still looked beautiful. “I assume one or two of you is denying their fate. I suggest you solve it as soon as possible.”   
“Even if you tell us that,” She glanced at Zoro. “We don’t know who is denying anything. Besides, is it really that of a big deal to stay in this island?” The woman sighed. “You must accept your fate in three days, unless you don’t want to leave the island.” This alerted the two.   
“What do you mean?” Zoro asked. The woman sighed. “I cannot tell you anymore than that. Not here at least. The log will set after three days. Three days and it is over.”   
“What will be over? Ne, what do you mean by that?” Nami tried pressing more questions but the woman suddenly disappeared, leaving the two mystified.   
“What was that?” Zoro asked. Nami blinked. “What do you think?” She asked.   
Zoro sighed. “Whether it’s true or not, we should first go back to the ship and discuss it with the others don’t you think? It only seems idiotic to me though.” Nami slowly nodded in return.   
What the hell is going on in this island? I even went out and lied about Usopp doing something, and then this. My plan is a total failure. Nami sighed.   
“What’s wrong? You seem to be in deep thought.”   
Nami shook her head. “Not really,” In the first place, am I out of my mind? Why am I trying to flirt with Zoro? Going around the town, act as if this is a date? Ugh. I should stop this nonsense. It’s all because of my conversation with Robin last night. Argh.   
“Nami, oi Nami!” Zoro called out.   
“Huh? What is it? You don’t need to shout!”   
“I’ve been calling you for about 50 times already you know.” Eh 50? Has it been that long already?   
“Uh, sorry, so, what is it?”   
“I’ve been calling you out for too long that I almost forgot already. Are you sure this is the way back to sunny?” Nami almost scoffed. What’s funnier than him asking that?   
“Idiot, I’m not like you, you know. I can still tell which way to go even though I’m in deep thoug-“ She looked around. Something was weird. She’s certain that this was the way they took earlier.   
“Oi, what’s wrong?” Did she really get them lost? But that’s just absurd. She looked around searching for markings on the ground. The stores were different. Was she just not paying attention earlier?   
“Zoro,”   
“Hm?”  
“I think we’re lost.” 

\--end of chapter--

**Author's Note:**

> Busy with school so updates are slow ;)  
> If you liked it, please leave a kudos/comment! It's means so much!


End file.
